Perfection
by Akina Usagi
Summary: Obsesi seorang Uzumaki Naruto memang terlalu besar untuk ukuran seorang pemuda berusia dua puluh satu tahun. [Konoha's Academy's side story]. WARN: DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!


**Perfection**

_**Disclaimer: **__It's sad, but I just own the plot_

_**Warning: DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ! **_Typo, OOC dan OOC, _probably shounen ai and yaoi. It's Konoha's Academy's side story~_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Suara botol air mineral yang menghantam keras salah satu dinding ruang koreografi di gedung _management_ sukses memecahkan keheningan. Naruto melirik tajam jam dinding yang sudah menunjukkan pukul tiga pagi sebelum melemparkan handuk kecil yang sempat ia gunakan untuk menyeka keringat.

Helaan napas yang dihembuskan sang Uzumaki menandai rasa lelah yang dirasakannya akibat latihan koreografi yang sudah ia lakukan sejak pukul sepuluh malam. Kenyataan bahwa saat ini ia sudah berada di waktu dini hari sama sekali tidak bisa membuatnya merasa tenang.

Untuk kesekian kalinya selama latihannya berlangsung, pemuda pirang itu melangkah mendekati sebuah kamera yang merekam tiap latihan yang ia lakukan tepat dari arah depan. Setelah memutar video dan menyadari kesalahan-kesalahan yang ia lakukan, dengan tubuh yang benar-benar terasa berat, ia kembali menyetel alat elektronik itu dalam mode 'rekam' sebelum menekan tombol _'play' _di ipod-nya yang sudah tersambung dengan _speaker_.

Setelah mengambil posisi dan mulai bergerak saat intro lagu selesai, pemuda berkulit kecoklatan itu kembali tenggelam dalam gerakan _dance _intens yang harus dikuasainya dengan sempurna.

**.**

**..**

**-0-0-0-**

**..**

**.**

"Oh. Kau sudah datang?" Gaara menatap _leader-_nya yang tampak mempersiapkan peralatan latihan vokal mereka. Konoha's Academy memang mengawali hari ini dengan latihan vokal yang diusulkan Kakashi sesuai dengan permintaan Tsunade.

"Mana yang lain? Jangan beritahu aku kalau Kiba masih tidak mau meninggalkan ruang makan," balasnya dengan cengiran lebar ciri khasnya.

"Aku tidak semalas itu, Naru-_nii," _sambar pemuda yang dimaksud dari arah pintu masuk ruangan.

"Kau hanya tidak malas jika latihan diawasi langsung Tsunade-_sama _atau Kabuto _sensei," _Neji yang melangkah tak jauh dari si bungsu tampak mengerlingkan mata bosan.

Naruto melepaskan tawa mendengar pertengkaran diantara adik-adiknya yang hampir setiap hari terjadi. Ia mengangguk kecil saat Sasuke melewati pintu dan segera mengambil posisi di sebelahnya.

"Tsunade-_sama _belum datang?" Kiba memilih untuk mengenakan _headphone_-nya dan mendengarkan demo lagu baru mereka.

"Belum. Kurasa masih sibuk di ruangannya," Naruto angkat bahu.

"Dan dengan seenaknya Kakashi-_san _membuat kami berlari disepanjang koridor gedung ini hanya untuk mengetahui bahwa jam latihan diundur beberapa menit."

Naruto hanya mengulas senyum tipis sebagai balasan dari penuturan pemuda bermarga Hyuuga yang mengikuti tindakan sang Inuzuka.

Tsunade memang seseorang yang sibuk, dan Naruto sebenarnya merasa sangat berterima kasih karena wanita cantik itu masih bisa menyempatkan diri untuk melatih mereka. Walaupun tidak sering.

_"We're starting now."_

Melihat tubuh Neji, Gaara dan Kiba yang terlonjak saat mendengar suara produser mereka dari pengeras suara berhasil membuat Naruto melepaskan tawa keras. Kelelahannya akibat latihan semalam suntuk sama sekali terlupakan.

Tepat tiga jam setelah mereka mengulang beberapa bagian di konten mini album baru mereka, akhirnya Neji dan Kiba bisa menarik napas lega saat Tsunade 'membebaskan' mereka. Kalau saja kedua pemuda itu tidak memiliki jadwal, Naruto yakin wanita menyeramkan yang masih ada di ruang kontrol itu pasti masih akan menahan mereka berlima di studio musik.

Naruto menepuk bahu satu-satunya pemuda berambut merah di dalam ruangan dan menyuruhnya untuk beristirahat sebelum pergi ke salah satu stasiun radio untuk mempromosikan drama musikal yang akan Sabaku muda itu lakoni satu minggu lagi.

"_Dobe—"_

_ "Blonde, come with me."_

Pemilik marga Uzumaki itu hanya bisa melemparkan tatapan meminta maaf saat ia melangkah mengikuti Tsunade keluar ruangan. Akhir-akhir ini ia memang tidak memiliki cukup waktu luang untuk sekedar bicara dengan Sasuke, dan dari tatapan yang diberikan Uchiha satu itu ia tahu bahwa apa yang hendak dikatakan pemuda itu tidak bisa ditunda lebih lama.

Naruto memastikan pesan singkat yang cepat-cepat diketiknya sudah terkirim ke nomor adik dari Itachi itu dengan sukses sebelum masuk ke dalam ruang kerja produsernya dan duduk berhadapan dengan sosok yang tengah memperhatikannya dengan seksama.

"Sesuatu terjadi dengan tenggorokanmu?"

_Damn._

Naruto mengerang pelan dan menempelkan dahinya ke permukaan meja yang ada di depannya tanpa pikir panjang. Ia tahu sesuatu pasti akan terjadi tiap kali ia masuk ke ruangan ini, dan ia tahu kali ini ia pasti akan dimarahi oleh sosok yang duduk di hadapannya karena lalai menjaga kesehatannya.

**.**

**-0-**

**.**

Saat perkiraannya terbukti dan setelah mengalami aksi seret-menyeret, akhirnya adik dari Namikaze Shion itu berakhir di kursi penumpang van Konoha's Academy setelah melangkah keluar dari gedung bernuansa serba putih dan beraroma obat-obatan selama dua jam.

"Aku tidak mau ada _member _yang tahu kalau aku datang ke tempat itu hari ini," gerutunya sembari menyentuh layar ponselnya dengan kesal.

"Termasuk Sasuke?" tanya Kakashi yang tengah mengemudikan kendaraan dengan tenang.

"Terutama dia," Naruto menekankan.

Pemuda dengan tinggi badan hampir mencapai seratus delapan puluh senti itu segera merapatkan mantel dan melingkarkan syal saat kendaraan yang ditumpanginya berhenti. Dengan cepat ia melangkah masuk ke lobi sebuah gedung, tanpa lupa untuk melemparkan senyum dan lambaian tangan kepada _fans _yang sudah menunggunya di area luar bangunan itu.

Kerutan yang sempat terlihat di dahi Kakashi menghilang sempurna saat tawa _lead dancer _yang tengah berjalan tak jauh darinya terdengar dengan sangat jernih. Lelaki berambut keperakan itu menghentikan langkah sejenak dan menolehkan kepala, memandang Naruto yang tampak menggambar sebuah bunga di udara dan melemparkannya kepada para Chrysanths.

"Kau terlambat."

Naruto menggaruk bagian belakang lehernya dan sedikit membungkukkan tubuh sebagai tanda permintaan maaf. Ia membiarkan dua _staff_ memasangkan _ear-mic_ miliknya dan seorang _hair stylish _memperbaiki keadaan rambutnya. Rehersal hari ini memang akan diliput salah satu acara televisi, jadi penampilan kelima anggota Konoha's Academy memang harus dalam keadaan terbaik.

"Kau terlambat, _leader-san."_

Pemilik rambut pirang itu segera menolehkan kepala kearah salah satu kamera yang mengarah langsung padanya. Ia mengulaskan cengiran lebarnya dan kembali melakukan gestur yang beberapa saat yang lalu ia tujukan kepada Gaara.

"Sepertinya aku terlalu menikmati waktuku. _Gomennasai, minna," _ungkapnya sembari kembali membungkukkan tubuh, kali ini tepat sembilan puluh derajat.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Cepat bergerak, Naru-_chan."_

Putra bungsu keluarga Namikaze-Uzumaki itu melepaskan tawa dan membiarkan tubuhnya 'diseret' sang _main vocal_ menuju panggung rehersal. Sasuke menolehkan kepala dan membalas tatapan jernih pemuda yang sedang ia rangkul dengan anggukkan kecil. Tanpa membuka mulut pun Uchiha muda itu tahu bahwa pemuda di sampingnya merasa tertolong karena tindakannya tadi.

Suara jeritan dari para Chrysanths yang sudah duduk di kursi penonton sontak membuat suasana studio semakin ramai. Kiba mulai melemparkan senyum, sementara Neji terlihat membungkukkan tubuh beberapa kali kepada _fans_ mereka yang sudah datang. Naruto menepuk bahu Gaara dua kali sebelum melangkah mendekati anggota termuda mereka untuk menariknya kedalam sebuah _brother hug_.

**.**

**-0-**

**.**

Kakashi menghela napas panjang dan menyodorkan botol air mineral kepada sosok yang sudah tergeletak lemas di atas lantai ruang koreografi.

"Kadang aku tidak mengerti bagaimana caramu bertahan setelah menjalani semua jadwal padat itu," tuturnya sembari duduk bersandar ke dinding ruangan.

"Jadwalku akan lebih padat setelah mini album selanjutnya dirilis, dan sementara menunggu hal itu terjadi, aku harus menaklukkan Kabuto _niisan."_

"Kau tahu dia berlebihan, jadi kuharap kau tidak menanggapinya dengan serius. Kau terlalu memaksakan diri," Kakashi mengerutkan dahi saat lawan bicaranya kembali meletakkan kamera untuk merekam latihannya. Lagi.

"Aku harus bekerja keras selama aku masih muda."

"Namikaze-Uzumaki dan sifat keras kepala mereka."

Kakashi menggelengkan kepala saat tubuh pemuda jangkung itu kembali bergerak mengikuti hentakan musik yang menggema dari pengeras suara yang dipasang di sudut-sudut ruangan.

Sebagai seorang _manager, _Kakashi tentu tahu bagaimana sifat masing-masing anggota yang berada dibawah tanggung jawabnya. Neji termasuk sosok bertangan dingin dalam hal menulis lirik _rap. _Gaara termasuk sosok yang tidak pernah mau berhenti untuk mempelajari berbagai hal baru, terutama jika hal itu berkaitan dengan teknik _dance _dan trik permainan sepakbola. Kiba termasuk sosok yang selalu bekerja keras walaupun harus melakukan hal yang tidak disukainya. Sasuke termasuk sosok yang selalu berpikir keras dan bertindak sebijak mungkin. Dan Naruto...

Naruto termasuk sosok yang tidak akan pernah berhenti sebelum mencapai kesempurnaannya.

Ini bukan kali pertama Kakashi menghadapi sifat keras kepala si pemuda pirang, dan ia yakin ini juga bukan kali terakhir ia akan mengalaminya. Obsesi Naruto terlalu besar untuk ukuran seorang pemuda berusia dua puluh satu tahun. Naruto juga terlalu keras terhadap dirinya sendiri untuk ukuran seorang entertainer.

Kakashi tidak tahu apakah ia harus merasa kagum atau takut melihat besarnya 'antusias' seorang Uzumaki Naruto.

"Terkadang kau tidak perlu berusaha sekeras yang kau lakukan untuk mendapatkan sesuatu, Naru. Asalkan kau membuat perhitungan yang cermat dan mengetahui cara yang tepat, kau bisa mencapai tujuanmu tanpa harus memaksakan diri sampai ke titik puncak."

_Manager _muda itu tahu Naruto bisa mendengar apa yang ia lontarkan, tapi ia tidak tahu apakah pemuda itu akan menggubrisnya atau tetap mengabaikannya seperti yang selama ini dia lakukan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan tengah malam seperti ini?" ia mengerutkan dahi saat langkahnya terhalang sosok yang tidak asing dimatanya.

"Si Bodoh itu ada di dalam?"

Kakashi hanya menjawab dengan anggukkan kepala. Ia hanya bisa berharap Sasuke memahami makna tepukan yang sampai di bahunya saat mereka berpapasan.

Jika perkataannya tidak bisa didengar Naruto, mungkin perkataan putra bungsu keluarga Uchiha itu bisa sampai ke telinga pemuda keras kepala itu dengan jelas.

**.**

**-0-**

**.**

"Kau sudah puas?" Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alis dan melipat kedua lenganya didepan dada. Pandangannya masih tertuju pada bayangan pemuda pirang di cermin lebar yang menjadi dinding bagian depan ruang koreografi gedung _management_.

Naruto tanpa ragu menghempaskan tubuh, tidak mempedulikan fakta bahwa permukaan sepatu latihannya sudah menginjak dan mengotori lantai yang ia tiduri. Dengan mata tertutup rapat ia berusaha menormalkan napasnya yang tersenggal. Ia membiarkan sepasang lengan dan kakinya rileks dan sedikit meringis saat otot-ototnya memprotes kegiatan yang ia lakukan selama lima jam terakhir.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, _Teme?" _cetusnya saat ia sudah bisa bernapas dengan teratur.

"Kau lupa pesan singkat yang kau kirimkan?"

Suara erangan kembali terdengar dari bibir si pemuda dengan iris mata berwarna biru. Kali ini bukan karena rasa sakit yang mulai mendera tubuhnya secara perlahan, melainkan karena ia melupakan janjinya untuk menemui Sasuke.

"Teuchi-_san _menanyakan keberadaanmu saat aku datang ke tempat itu dan Ayame dengan senang hati akan memberikan dua mangkuk ramen secara cuma-cuma di kedatanganmu selanjutnya sebagai balasan dari tanda tangan yang kau berikan bulan lalu."

Senyum lebar terulas jelas di wajah karamel Naruto. Kegilaannya tehadap ramen membuka gerbang perkenalan dengan pemilik dan calon penerus kedai ramen Ichiraku yang namanya baru saja disebutkan Sasuke.

"Entah kenapa aku merasa bersalah karena belum sempat datang untuk menemui mereka lagi. Dan aku baru saja melewatkan kesempatan emas untuk melahap makanan favoritku," Naruto menghela napas panjang dan menggembungkan pipinya kesal.

Sasuke menggelengkan kepala dan mengacak puncak kepala berambut pirang yang berada tak jauh dari uluran tangannya. Hanya di momen tertentu Naruto menunjukkan sisi kekanakannya seperti yang baru saja dia lakukan, dan disetiap momen itu, siapapun yang melihatnya pasti tidak akan bisa menahan diri untuk tidak mengulas senyum.

"Kurasa Kakashi mengkhawatirkanmu lagi. Kau harus berhenti membuatnya terlihat lebih tua karena terus memikirkanmu, _Dobe."_

Naruto mendengus geli mendengar celetukan satu-satunya kakak yang ia miliki di grup itu. Ia bisa membayangkan tatapan tajam dari lelaki yang sedang mereka bicarakan kalau saja ucapan Sasuke sampai ketelinganya.

"Kau sudah berusaha dengan baik dan kurasa Kabuto belum memanggilmu untuk menghadap padanya. Bukankah itu sudah bisa dianggap sebagai pertanda kalau kau berada dalam posisi aman, hn?"

Sasuke kembali menaikkan alis saat Naruto tidak membalas ucapannya dan malah bangkit dari posisi tidur, hanya untuk merangkak mendekatinya dan bersandar nyaman di sisi tubuhnya yang terlindungi mantel. Udara diluar memang cukup dingin dan Sasuke belum sempat melepaskan pakaiannya itu saat memasuki ruangan ini tadi.

"Tubuhmu basah dengan keringat, _Dobe."_

Ucapan Sasuke malah membuat Naruto makin merapatkan tubuh mereka, tidak lupa memposisikan kepalanya untuk bersandar nyaman di bahu lebar sang Uchiha. Sasuke menghela napas, menyerah dengan sifat menyebalkan salah satu adiknya itu.

"Kau tahu kan kalau aku tidak akan berhenti sebelum semuanya sempurna, _Teme?" _tanya Naruto setengah berbisik, tidak berniat menghancurkan ketenangan yang melingkupi mereka berdua.

"Kau tidak pernah mempunyai batas yang jelas mengenai kesempurnaanmu, itulah yang membuat Kakashi khawatir," Sasuke mengerlingkan mata.

"Aku hanya ingin memberikan yang terbaik. Aku ingin menunjukkan hasil kerja kerasku tanpa ada satu pun kesalahan."

Sasuke menepuk puncak kepala adiknya, memberitahu secara tidak langsung bahwa ia tahu apa yang berusaha disampaikan.

"Anehnya, sampai saat ini, sekeras apapun aku berusaha, aku tidak bisa menilai hasil kerja keras individuku sesempurna hasil kerja keras kita berlima. Menyebalkan."

Sasuke tidak perlu menolehkan kepala untuk mengetahui bahwa gembungan pipi kembali menghiasi wajah sang Uzumaki. Ia mendengus geli dan menyamankan posisi duduknya, membiarkan sebelah tangan Naruto mencengkram ujung T-shirt dibalik mantel yang ia kenakan.

"Kau tahu apa penyebabnya?"

Lagi, Sasuke tidak perlu menolehkan kepala untuk tahu bahwa kini dahi lawan bicaranya berkerut, tanda pemiliknya tengah berpikir keras.

"Tidak," Naruto menghela napas panjang, menyerah dari usahanya mencari tahu.

"Mungkin karena sejak awal kau memang tidak sempurna tanpa kami berempat, Idiot."

Naruto membuka matanya yang sudah tertutup sejak memikirkan jawaban dari pertanyaan yang diajukan Sasuke. Ia menolehkan kepala, menumpukan dagu di ujung bahu pemuda di sampingnya.

Kalau saja mereka tidak saling mengenal selama lebih dari lima tahun dan bukan sahabat dekat, Sasuke yakin saat ini ia pasti sudah mendorong tubuh Naruto dan membuang pandangan dari sepasang mata beriris biru itu, bukan malah terdiam di posisinya dan membalas pandangan dengan tenang.

"Aku tidak percaya aku tidak bisa menemukan penyebab yang jelas-jelas terpampang tepat di depan mataku sendiri. Tidak heran kau memberikan panggilan itu untukku."

Untuk pertama kalinya Naruto gagal menahan senyum karena suara tawa Sasuke yang menggema di dalam ruangan tempat mereka berada.

**.**

**..**

**-0-0-0-**

**..**

**.**

"Tidak, tidak, tidak. Neji-_nii, _Gaara-_nii, _beritahu aku kalau semua ini tidak seperti yang kubayangkan."

"Uh, memangnya apa yang kau bayangkan, Kiba?"

"Neji-_nii, _kurasa aku tidak perlu memperjelas apa yang kubayangkan."

"Kiba, kurasa kau berlebihan. Maksudku, hal yang kau bayangkan itu terlalu berlebihan."

"Apanya yang berlebihan? Mereka berdua tidur di ruangan ini semalam! Berdua!"

Naruto mengerutkan dahi, tidak menyukai suara melengking yang dibuat sang anggota bungsu. Setelah semua latihan yang ia lakukan, kali ini ia akan mengambil hak tubuhnya untuk beristirahat. Dengan disertai senyum tipis pemuda berkulit kecoklatan itu makin menyandarkan kepala di lengan Sasuke yang berperan sebagai pengganti bantal. Ia menggumam pelan saat Sasuke sedikit menarik lengannya itu.

Suara percakapan ketiga adiknya yang jelas-jelas baru menginjakkan kaki di ruang latihan ini beberapa menit yang lalu sama sekali tidak ia pedulikan. Tidur dalam posisi berhadapan seperti ini memang menjadi salah satu hal yang sering ia lakukan dengan Shion semasa kecil karena ia merasa nyaman dan tenang. Perasaan yang sama juga melingkupinya saat ini, walaupun Naruto tahu betul kalau Sasuke pasti akan langsung mendorongnya saat pemuda pendiam ini membuka mata.

Apa yang dikatakan Sasuke semalam, mengenai kesempurnaan yang tidak kunjung ia rasakan saat berlatih untuk penampilan individu, benar-benar membuatnya berpikir.

Ia memang tidak pernah menolak tawaran untuk kegiatan individu, tapi tanpa keempat rekannya yang lain ia memang merasa kesepian. Benar, Neji, Gaara dan Kiba memang selalu mengganggunya, dan Sasuke sering kali mendapat jam tayang yang lebih tinggi, tapi itu tidak berarti ia tidak menyukai saat harus menghadiri kegiatan bersama keempatnya.

Karena tidak ada Sasuke, ia harus berusaha untuk terus menarik perhatian penonton agar tetap tertuju padanya. Karena tidak ada Neji, ia harus melakukan _fanservice _dua atau tiga kali lebih giat dari biasanya. Karena tidak ada Gaara, ia harus bisa menguasai panggung seorang diri. Karena tidak ada Kiba, ia harus berusaha untuk menunjukkan sisi mudanya kepada semua penonton.

Apa yang membuatnya tidak bisa mencapai kesempurnaan saat melakukan kegiatan individu adalah karena ia tidak bisa mengendalikan dirinya dengan baik saat ia menyadari bahwa ia berdiri seorang diri di atas panggung.

Neji memang menyebalkan dengan semua celetukannya, Gaara menyebalkan dengan aura dinamis dan _cool-_nya, Kiba menyebalkan dengan sikap kekanakannya, dan Sasuke menyebalkan dengan sikap _calm and compose_-nya. Tapi karena semua sifat menyebalkan itulah Konoha's Academy mencapai kesempurnaan dimata Naruto.

Dan karena alasan yang sama itulah ia merasa terbebani sehingga tidak bisa mencapai kesempurnaan untuk penampilan individunya sendiri. Naruto menarik napas panjang, menyadari bahwa ternyata masih ada banyak hal yang harus ia pelajari.

Tapi untuk saat ini, ia membiarkan dirinya beristirahat walaupun dengan suara berisik yang ditimbulkan ketiga adiknya sebagai _background._

"AKU TIDAK MAU LATIHAN!"

"Hei, kau tidak bisa kabur disaat seperti ini, Inuzuka!"

"POKOKNYA AKU TIDAK MAU! NEJI-_NII, _LEPASKAN AKU!"

"Umm, _guys, _kenapa Naruto memakai blazer yang semalam dikenakan Sasuke? Dan tanpa kemeja ataupun T-shirt dibaliknya?"

_"SEE? _Yang kau pertanyakan adalah alasan kenapa aku bisa memiliki bayangan itu, Gaara-_nii! _Aku tidak percaya mereka melakukan—OUCH, NEJI-_NII!"_

"Jangan katakan apa yang kau bayangkan karena aku tidak mau mendengarnya."

"Tapi, tapi, tapi, mereka—"

"Sebaiknya kita pindah ke ruang sebelah. _Come on, _Neji."

"NEJI-_NII, _LEPASKAN AKU!"

Naruto membuka sebelah mata dan kembali menarik mantel Sasuke yang melindungi tubuhnya dari suhu rendah ruangan. Ia menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan, berusaha menahan tawa yang sejak tadi hampir meledak akibat semua penuturan anggota termudanya.

Yah, untuk saat ini ia benar-benar akan menikmati waktu istirahatnya. Memberitahu adik-adiknya bahwa ia memilih untuk mengganti T-shirt-nya yang basah karena keringat dengan blazer tanpa lengan Sasuke bisa ia lakukan nanti.

Untuk sementara ia ingin menikmati suasana tenang yang membawanya kembali ke alam bawah sadar dan melupakan fokusnya terhadap kesempurnaan.

_'Cause for him being perfect is a condition of being complete—with his members. With his brothers.  
_

**.**

**.**

**END**

**.**

**.**


End file.
